This Dance We're Doing
by Angelic Sakura Blossom
Summary: The girl's choice dance gives Natsumi the chance she's been waiting for. But for some reason, it seems like her and Saburo keep getting closer, only to pull apart. Will love happen, or was it simply never meant to be. And what is Keroro up to now? That stupid frog better not be ruining my story! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Year everybody! I thought I would bring in the new year by writing for a show that I love but haven't written. Now, this is the first Sgt. Frog fanfiction I've ever written. So, I'm sorry, I know everyone's personality, but I'm not comfortable writing with them yet, so there may or may not be OOC moments, I apologize for this. Now, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

"_Now girls! Don't forget that the girl's choice dance is coming up soon! If you haven't already asked that special someone, do so soon! And don't forget to buy tickets!"_ The loudspeakers turned off just as the bell rang, ending the school day. Natsumi sighed in her seat and started packing her things. She exited the class room and made her way towards the gates of the school.

"Hey Natsumi," Koyuki greeted. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance together!"

"Sorry Koyuki," Natsumi apologized. "I'm going to ask Saburo."

"Oh, well, I hope everything goes well!" Koyuki smiled. "I better go before Dororo gets worried about me. We're going to go down to the lake and fish today!"

"Alright, have fun," Natsumi said with a smile, watching her friend leave. She sighed and continued to walk home. "How am I going to ask Saburo?" she sighed to herself.

**Well, you could go out and find him. He's said yes to dates before. Remember the one where he ended up kiss-**

"PLEASE! Do not remind me!" Natsumi shouted at the narrator. "That kiss was supposed to be mine! I still have no clue how that happened."

**How he said yes, or the kiss?**

"Take a wild guess Sherlock," Natsumi growled.

"Natsumi," a gruff voice called. Natsumi blinked and looked forward seeing a cloaked Giroro. "Giroro? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stand Keroro's idiocy any longer," Giroro shrugged, falling into step with her.

"I see," Natsumi nodded.

"Were you arguing with the narrator before I got here?" Giroro asked.

"Yes," Natsumi sighed. "And if he's smart, he'll shut up!"

**Okay, okay! Sheesh, I won't mention that ever again. The things I do for a paycheck.**

Natsumi smirked victoriously and continued to walk towards her house. They passed a park and Natsumi happened to glance towards it and see Saburo lying below a tree, enjoying the shade. A few birds were hopping close to him and there was even a squirrel asleep on his stomach.

"Hey, Giroro, you can continue without me, I have something I want to take care of," Natsumi told him.

"You sure?" Giroro asked.

"Yeah, I can handle myself," Natsumi nodded, waving him off. She entered the park and walked towards Saburo. The pinkette slowed to a stop when an older, black haired girl approached Saburo. She was wearing the school uniform and held a soda can towards him. Saburo stood up and accepted the can, disturbing the animals. Natsumi crept closer and hid behind a tree.

"So, what do you think? Did I choose right?" the girl asked.

"No," Saburo answered. "I don't like Pepsi. Well, I can stand it, but it isn't my favorite."

"Darn!" The girl huffed, snapping her fingers. "So, have you thought about my proposal?"

"I'll have to get back to you," Saburo answered, opening the can. "To be honest, I was hoping someone else would ask me to the dance, sorry Hikari." Natsumi gasped quietly and hid herself even more.

"Alright, but you can tell me if she says doesn't ask, alright," she smiled, inching closer to Saburo.

"Okay," the white haired boy nodded, tossing the empty soda can into the trash can. Hikari frowned and left, slightly angered by Saburo's nonchalance. After a few moments Natsumi walked up behind him.

"Sa-Saburo," she called.

"Ah! Natsumi!" Saburo smiled, turning to face her. "How's your day been? I feel like we haven't talked in a while."

"Y-Yeah, it has been a while, hasn't it?" Natsumi nodded in agreement.

"So, how was school today?" Saburo asked.

"Did you not go?" Natsumi asked.

"No, school just isn't my thing," Saburo chuckled. "But, I heard that there's a dance coming up soon."

"Yeah, it's a girl's choice thing. The girls ask," Natsumi told him.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Saburo asked.

"Yeah, that would be great," Natsumi smiled. The two walked side by side, heading towards the residential area. The two talked about random things, catching up on each other's lives. "Saburo, I've been wondering, why do you wear the uniform if you never go to class?" Natsumi asked.

"Just in case I decide to go after all," Saburo shrugged.

"That makes sense," Natsumi blushed as they approached her house.

"Well, I guess this is it," he smiled. "See ya later."

"Wait!" Natsumi shouted. Saburo turned to face her, quirking an eyebrow. "Th-The girl's choice dance…are you going with anyone?"

"A few girls have asked, but I said no," Saburo informed her. A slight smirk appeared on his face as he knew what was coming.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go with me," Natsumi blushed. She looked down out of embarrassment. Saburo stepped towards her and smiled softly. He grasped her chin and forced her to look at him. The pinkette blushed harder when she saw him smiling at her and looking straight into her amber eyes.

"I would love to," he whispered. "Shall I pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah, s-seven's good," Natsumi blushed.

"Good, see you later," Saburo smiled, waving to her and walking off. Natsumi walked into her house in a daze.

"Oi! I just cleaned those floors! Take your shoes off!" Keroro shouted at her. Natsumi nodded and slowly slipped her shoes off, putting on her slippers.

"Sorry Keroro," she apologized, going up to her room in a daze.

"Kero?" The green frog muttered in shock. "Natsumi, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm just fine!" Natsumi smiled, looking down the stairs. "Just make sure that you've cleaned the bathroom."

"Already done," Keroro told her.

"Good," Natsumi said happily. "Why don't you just assemble those Gundam models of yours? I'll take care of dinner and wash the dishes afterwards."

"A-Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Keroro asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine!" Natsumi giggled, entering her room.

"Kero…?" Keroro muttered, tilting his head.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, why are you so happy?" Aki Hinata asked as Natsumi washed the dishes. "You were singing while you cooked and you hummed all throughout dinner."

"Yeah, it was really strange," Fuyuki nodded.

"Well, there's a dance at school next weekend," Natsumi reminded him. Giroro's ears perked up from the couch.

**Hey, do frogs even have ears?**

Both Giroro and Keroro turned to look at the small family unit, not before glaring at the invisible narrator.

"Yeah, what about it?" Fuyuki asked.

"Well, I asked Saburo to go with me and he said that he would love to!" Natsumi screamed happily, jumping up and down. Giroro felt his heart break and he growled under his breath.

"So that's why you're so happy!" Keroro gasped.

"Yep! Nothing can ruin my day," Natsumi said with a large grin. "Not even you frogs, and don't even try."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Keroro laughed. "Say, Giroro, can I see you down in the secret base later tonight? Kururu made some new weapon that he wants you to test."

"I'll see," Giroro huffed, walking into the back yard and closing the door behind him.

"So, you're going with Saburo?" Fuyuki asked.

"Yeah. Aren't you going?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah, Momoka asked me to go with her," Fuyuki asked.

"Does that mean I'll be all alone," Aki sighed.

"Sorry," Natsumi smiled. "But, you can help me prepare."

"Alright, it's all a mother can ask for," Aki smiled in acceptance.

* * *

"Why did you call us here so late?" Tamama asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I thought you said Kururu had a new weapon for me to try!" Giroro shouted in anger, slamming his small hands on the desk.

"Now Corporal, behave yourself, I have a new invasion plan!" Keroro laughed. "I just needed to say that so the Hinatas didn't get suspicious."

"What is it this time?" Kururu asked.

"Simple, I have gathered information that Natsumi and Fuyuki's school will be hold a dance," Keroro answered. "More specifically, a 'girl's choice' dance. What that means, I have no idea."

"It means that the girls ask the boys instead of the other way around," Kururu sighed.

"Whatever," Keroro sighed. "Anyway! This presents a great chance to get rid of the greatest threat to our mission!"

"And what is our greatest threat? And how are we using a dance to get rid of it?" Dororo asked.

"Simple, ever since Natsumi came home, her mind has been on this dance," Keroro answered, a photo of Natsumi appearing on the screen behind him. "And her date, Saburo." A photo of Saburo appeared beside Natsumi's photo. "If we can get this dance to go perfectly, then we'll have distracted Natsumi enough to plan an invasion!"

"Not happening!" Giroro shouted. "Why would we want to make sure that she had a great time? She's our enemy! We want her miserable!"

"It makes sense though," Tamama muttered. "Natsumi is our biggest threat."

"I object!" Dororo shouted. "We shouldn't be toying with people's feelings like this! We should let what happens, happens, and not mess with it!"

"Well still, Natsumi's had a crush on him since forever; we should give her a little nudge!" Tamama laughed.

"Then it's settled!" Keroro cheered. "We're going to be nice to Natsumi until this dance and during the dance we're going to keep placing her and Saburo in romantic situations; drawing them closer!"

"Ku ku ku, are you sure you want to do that?" Kururu laughed, an evil glint coming from his glasses.

"We aren't going to hurt them!" Keroro shouted in fear. "Besides, wouldn't this make Saburo happy as well?"

"I suppose," Kururu hummed. "He was acting strange when he got home."

"Strange how?" Giroro asked nervously.

"He was looking in a mirror and kept taking his hat on and off, muttering things to himself. He was even trying on all of his other hats as well," Kururu explained. "It must have been about the dance. I've never seen him act that way before."

"Well, we have to get Natsumi fretting over what to wear and make it perfect!" Keroro smiled. "Tamama! Momoka is going to this shin-dig as well, right?"

"Yeah, she's going to pick out her dress tomorrow," Tamama nodded.

"Great! Invite Natsumi along, that way she can find the perfect dress!" Keroro ordered.

"Roger!" Tamama nodded.

"Kururu! On Sunday, you and I will take Saburo shopping for proper suits to match Natsumi's dress!" Keroro continued.

"Yes sir, ku ku ku," Kururu laughed.

"Giroro, I want you to keep an eye on Natsumi to see exactly what this means to her," Keroro ordered. Giroro grunted in response and turned away. "Alrighty then, everyone! You know your jobs, we will begin tomorrow morning, the moment we wake up! You are all dismissed."

**Keroro doing something nice, even if it is for his own selfish gain? Never thought I'd see the day.**

The frogs left the meeting room, going back to their respective house. They left behind a light blue ninja that sniffed. "They all forgot about me, again…" he whined, sitting in a corner, his Trauma Switch activating.

* * *

Natsumi hummed to herself as she looked through her closet. "Man, I just don't have a suitable dress…" she frowned. "Not one for a formal occasion, anyway." She pulled out the orange dress that she normally wore with black shorts underneath. "What am I going to do?" She whined, throwing the dress back into her closet. "And besides, I can't just wear any old dress. What will Saburo think?"

"Hey Natsumi!" Tamama cried, running into her room.

"What is it?" she asked the youngest frog.

"You're going to this dance thingy too, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Momoka wanted to know if you wanted to try on dresses with her at her mansion," Tamama smiled.

"Really?" Natsumi gasped.

"Yeah, she said it would be nice to have a girl's opinion on finding a dress," the tadpole told her.

"Tell Momoka that I'd love to join her," Natsumi smiled.

"Alrighty," Tamama nodded. "It's tomorrow at 10 o'clock."

"Thank you Tamama," Natsumi told the frog as he left. Natsumi smiled to herself and twirled around her room. "This is perfect! Not only am I going to the dance with Saburo, but now, I'll have a stunning, designer dress! Things couldn't get any better!" Unknown to her, a red frog was peering inside her balcony window, the curtains nearly closed, but there was enough for him to see through. "Oh!" she gasped, seeing the time. "I'm going to miss Mutsumi!" she quickly dashed over to her radio and turned it on, catching the end of some jazz song. Giroro sighed to himself.

_"Natsumi...will this really make you happy?"_

* * *

"This won't do," Saburo sighed, looking at himself in the mirror.

"What's the matter?" Kururu asked, strolling into the living room. Saburo looked at the yellow frog and frowned, turning back to the mirror.

"I feel like something is off, but I can't tell what," Saburo sighed.

"Maybe it's your hair, it could use a trim, ku ku ku," Kururu laughed.

"Yeah, it has gotten a little long," Saburo hummed, messing with the hair that extended past the base of his neck, almost passing his shoulders. "But I don't know if I can trust you with scissors near my neck," he smirked at his frog friend.

"Oh don't worry, I wouldn't be doing it, ku ku ku," Kururu laughed.

"What do you mean?" Saburo asked, looking at his frog in confusion.

"Nothing," Kururu laughed before walking into another room. Saburo looked back in the mirror and played with his hair before sighing.

"Yeah, it's time for a trim," he decided. "Tomorrow, though." With that Saburo slipped his hat back on and went to his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Momoka, thanks for letting me come over," Natsumi bowed as they walked through the blunette's mansion.

"It was nothing," Momoka smiled. "Tamama said that you were freaking out because you had nothing to wear for the dance. It's my pleasure to help." _"I can use this chance to get closer to her and impress my future sister-in-law! Oh yeah!"_ Momoka thought mischievously. "I just hope there are enough dresses to choose from." The doors in front of them opened and revealed an entire closet full of dresses. To Natsumi it seemed like a mall instead.

"I think there's more than enough dresses to choose from," Natsumi gasped.

"Good. Well then, shall we get started?" Momoka asked. Natsumi nodded and was shocked when two maids approached them.

"Mistress Momoka, we have prepared your selection of dresses," one of them curtsied.

"Miss Natsumi, while we pick out dresses for you to try on would you like some snacks?" the second asked, bowing.

"Uh…s-sure…" Natsumi nodded. The maid bowed and walked out of the room.

"Right this way," the first maid, who had dark brown hair, gestured, leading them through the aisles of dresses, to a stage in the center of the room. Natsumi looked around nervously as she sat down on the sofa. The blond maid placed a tray of cookies in front of her and went off to search for dresses.

"_With all these dresses, there has to be at least one that will impress Saburo…"_ she thought wistfully.

* * *

"Kururu! I'm heading out," Saburo shouted, as he pulled his hat on and grabbed his cell phone.

"Where are you going, ku ku ku?" Kururu asked.

"Just shopping," Saburo answered, looking away nervously.

"For the dance…?" Kururu continued.

"Y-Yeah," Saburo nodded. "I don't have a suit. And it's completely formal."

"Saburo, actually," Kururu started, standing between him and the door. He took Saburo's hand and led him to the living room.

"Oi! What's wrong?" Saburo asked, as Kururu forced him to sit down.

"Keroro wants to make sure that Natsumi's date is perfect, ku ku ku," Kururu laughed.

"And why would he want that?" Saburo asked. "Not that I wouldn't mind," he blushed, looking away.

"The details aren't important," Kururu assured him. "Today Natsumi is picking her dress. Keroro wants you to choose a suit tomorrow so that you two will match ku ku ku."

"And how will he do that? Is he with her?" Saburo asked, crossing his arms.

"No, but Momoka is," Kururu answered. He picked up a remote and pointed it at the TV, pressing a button. Saburo saw the stage, where Momoka was trying on a light blue ball gown. The skirt was puffy and had white ruffles over it. There was even white lace on the top and it had long bell sleeves.

"_That one looks really good,"_Natsumi smiled, clapping her hands.

"_Thank you! I think this is the one! Fuyuki will keep his eyes on only me!"_ Momoka growled, her hair spiking. She quickly snapped out of it and smiled at her pink haired companion. _"Natsumi, do you want to try on your dresses now?"_

"_Yeah sure,"_ Natsumi walked onto the screen. Momoka walked over to her maid, who led her off screen. The blond maid approached Natsumi, holding out the first dress, which was a dark pink. Natsumi smiled at the dress and looked around nervously. _"Momoka, are you sure it's okay?"_

"_Yes,"_ Momoka answered, entering the screen, wearing a white robe. _"No men are allowed in this room, not even Paul or Tamama."_

"_Okay then,"_ Natsumi nodded, taking off her jacket. She then began to lift her shirt above her head. Saburo's eyes widened and he grabbed the remote, turning the TV off. His cheeks were bright red.

"Kururu, I know you're normally rude, but that's an invasion of privacy!" Saburo shouted.

"Ku ku ku, I thought you would have liked seeing Natsumi try on different dresses," Kururu laughed. The pekoponian tried to calm his heart rate and let the color leave his cheeks. Once he had calmed down he turned to the yellow frog.

"Kururu, I appreciate the help, but please, let me take care of it," Saburo smiled, placing a hand on the alien's head.

"Alright, I'll tell the boss to cancel tomorrow's plans, but at least wait until tomorrow to buy the tie," Kururu requested.

"Alright, I guess we can form a compromise," Saburo nodded. "Well, I'm off."

"See you later," Kururu waved as his partner closed the door to the loft.

* * *

"That one is good," Momoka told her. Natsumi looked down at the light pink dress. The skirt was a mullet skirt reaching her lower thighs and shins. The bodice had red lace adorning it.

"Yeah, but it just doesn't seem right," Natsumi sighed. "That's twenty dresses down the drain." The maid unzipped the dress and let it fall to the ground. Natsumi stepped around and went to the couch, sitting down. "I thought that with this many dresses, there would be at least one that seemed right."

"Well, why don't we narrow our search a little," the brunette maid suggested.

"Good idea, Emiko," Momoka praised.

"Why don't you start by telling us the color," the blond, Mimi, suggested.

"Well, when I think of Saburo, I think of the color yellow," Natsumi confessed.

"Yellow, right," Mimi nodded, writing it down.

"I would like for it to be long, ankle or lower," Natsumi added.

"Alright," the two nodded. "We'll be back with the dresses soon!" They ran off, searching for dresses that fit the specifications.

"Don't worry, we'll find the perfect dress for you," Momoka assured her.

"I hope," Natsumi sighed. "I really want this to be the best night ever…"

"So do I," Momoka sighed. Both girls sighed in unison once more, staying quiet. The maids returned a few moments after that, a rack of dresses between them.

"Are you ready to begin again, Miss Natsumi?"

"I guess," Natsumi sighed.

* * *

Saburo walked through the front door of his flat and locked it behind him. "I'm home!" he called. Kicking his shoes off and slipping on slippers, he carried a bag into his bedroom. Once that was deposited he looked around the house. "Kururu! Where are you?"

"Pale yellow," Kururu laughed, entering the living room through a small door.

"What?" Saburo asked.

"Natsumi has chosen a pale yellow dress," Kururu explained. Saburo stared at him blankly before smiling.

"Thanks Kururu," he said, nodding to the frog.

"By the way, you're hair looks nicer now, ku ku ku," Kururu laughed before turning away. Saburo smiled and picked up the frog, carrying him to the kitchen.

"How about I make curry for dinner tonight?" He smiled, setting Kururu on the counter. The yellow frog opened the cupboards and pulled out a package.

"Extra spicy, ku ku," the yellow frog laughed.


End file.
